


Warm Hands

by BioYuGi



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/M, Fondling, Groping, Lactation, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: Based on this lovely picture from TheTitsOfMio on Twitter: https://twitter.com/The_Tits_of_Mio/status/1257041738532827137 , with his blessing.This was something I did as a challenge to keep a story at 1,000 words or less, so I brought it right to the word limit just to get something out quick.Asuka taunted Shinji by saying that if he were to touch her breasts, they'd grow from thermal expansion. Here's what may have happened if he managed to take her up on her offer.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Kudos: 24





	Warm Hands

"Nngh, scheisse…" Shinji should have known better than to ask Asuka what was wrong, but he just couldn't help himself. Watching her struggle with her plugsuit for their synch test meant she was having difficulty with something, but he couldn't tell what.

"Is something wrong, Asuka?" The redhead growled and turned around, revealing the problem as two huge, heavy knockers hanging from her red plugsuit. It was a blessing that the material was stretchy enough to still fit, but Asuka was clearly not pleased. He blushed and stammered as she stepped forward with her nose high in the air. A single step was enough to set both of them jiggling, even with how tight the suit was. What was more distressing was Shinji was fairly certain he heard something sloshing as well.

"Stupid idiot!" she yelled. "Your dumb, warm hands have turned my perky boobs into big, fat cow tits!" Asuka held one of them up, just barely, with her left hand. Shinji tried his best to look at her scowling face but was more drawn to her boobs which sunk heavily into her fingers. Each one was twice the mass of her head and he had to imagine they were being compressed somewhat. Which meant they were even bigger than what he could see.

"Wha, huh, I?" Shinji muttered. She couldn't be serious. "It, it was barely a second. How could they-"

"You better take responsibility!" she insisted, stepping closer to him. They were two feet apart but her breasts looked like they were only inches away from his torso. Once more they jiggled. Now that they were closer, Shinji could see the indentation of her nipples as well. 

"Asuka, I swear, there's no way I could have done this!"

"You're trying to deny it?! You grabbed my breasts and turned them into these gigantic man-eating mammaries, and you're not even proud of it?! What kind of man are you!"

"I only grabbed them because you told me too! You even said this might happen!"

"Not to this extent, dumbkopf! Do you know what this means? You'll have to pony up the cash to get me proper-fitting clothes. Bras that fit! Those aren't cheap." Asuka now had him pressed against the lockers, and her tits were squished into him. The young Pilot couldn't help but shiver at her giant jugs being right against him. If anything, being in the plugsuit only made them look more attractive, though he did wonder what they looked like naked…

"You moron, quit looking at my gigantic, milky mounds! You don't even believe you did this, do you? Here, I'll prove it." Asuka took Shinji's bare hands and pressed them into her chest. Her cheeks tinged pink as she felt them sink into her indelibly-soft bosom, shifting the latex of the plugsuit. "See?"

"See wha-" Shinji couldn't help himself from squeezing her rack. But the second time he did so was less out of instinct and more from feeling them press back into his palms. He blabbered out incomprehensible gibberish as he looked down and saw Asuka's 'cow tits' swelling before his eyes. Asuka had let go of his hands, and put her own on her hips as she stared menacingly at him.

"See?! You're the cause of this!" she insisted, feeling herself get pushed back by her own melons swelling before her. The latex of her suit stretched and whined as it moved around to compensate for the growing spheres of titflesh inside. Despite both of them now being aware of this truth, neither moved. Shinji's warm hands continued to rest on her plugsuit-clad boobs as they expanded, and wobbled, with the faintest sloshing once again audible. Asuka adjusted her stance to make sure her tits kept pushing into Shinji, doing her best to keep a defiant glare even as her cheeks turned pink.

"You'll need to get me cream for my nips! They're already crazy sensitive and tender, they'll need lotion application at least twice a day, understood?" she asked, slightly shifting her chest up and down so he could feel those rigid nipples rubbing against his hands.

"Not to mention backrubs. Carrying around this load is going to cause me all sorts of strife. I can already feel my weight shifting forward!" Asuka huffed and squirmed, before pushing herself further into Shinji's grasp. He couldn't even see his hands now as Asuka's tits swelled up to thrice the size of her head, with Shinji's fingers stiffly stuck into their softness. It wasn't until he tried to squeeze them again that moisture made itself known. 

"Ack, mein Gott, look at this now! You're going to be drinking all of that, you know. I'm not letting a single drop of my milk go to waste. A boy should be lucky to get something like that produced by me, whether I want it or not." Shinji gulped and knew he should have pulled his hands away by now. The first time he'd touched Asuka's breasts had barely been enough for a good fondle, and they'd exploded in size. Here he was groping them for a few minutes straight. Would her plugsuit survive that? At this rate she'd wind up with knockers the size of a mattress…

"Did you just pinch my nipples?! Just because I'm, nngh, milking does not mean I'm a cow. I just have cow tits. Huge, sensitive, sloshy cow tits! And if you ever deny that you gave me this rack I'll smack you with them. Do you understand?!" Shinji nodded, gulping for breath that he realized he desperately needed.

"I, I gave you these fat cow tits… so I'm responsible for them?" he stammered out. Asuka smirked, and seemed satisfied, as she pulled her bosom back with pride.

"That's right. Now let's hurry up and do this stupid synch test before I bust out of this plugsuit!" the angry, busty girl intoned before leaving. Shinji wondered how he'd perform, when he had his own visible bulge to be concerned about.


End file.
